


i'd never want once from the cherry tree

by foo1ish



Series: i want you to stay [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo1ish/pseuds/foo1ish
Summary: Hope and Josie and some of their kisses
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: i want you to stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	i'd never want once from the cherry tree

Lingering touches, tension-filled stares, and a deep ache in Hope’s chest are what lead up to their first kiss. When Josie’s lips finally press against hers, Hope is flooded with so much _relief_. For so long, it had felt like Hope had been pulled taut. Now, she can breathe freely.

When they pull apart, Hope sees that Josie’s eyes are full of unshed tears and a second later, she feels the dampness on her face from her own tears.

Hope had always seen Josie as someone who was off-limits, someone who she could only admire from afar. But now, she can do it: she can hold her hand, she can be around her as much as she wants, she can kiss her. _Hope can_ _kiss_ _Josie_. The thought of it alone is enough to make a rush of butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Hope loves taking Josie’s lower lip between her own. She likes to suck lightly before pulling it between her teeth and biting gently. Sometimes, Josie lets out a small whine and it clears Hope’s mind of every thought but the girl in front of her.

In the beginning, Hope is hesitant in placing her hands on Josie when they kiss, still in a little disbelief that any of this is even happening. But soon, Hope becomes more sure of herself. She places her hand on the side of her face and feels the slight movements of Josie's jaw under her fingers. She places them on Josie’s neck and tugs softly at the hairs at its nape. She wraps her hands around Josie's waist and pulls her closer.

Hope learns that Josie’s favourite way to kiss her is while sitting on her lap. Hope’s cognitive functions never fail to stop in their tracks when Josie lifts a leg over her thighs and leans in to kiss her, flooding all of her senses. Hope loves how close they can be in that position and her heart blooms at the comforting weight on her thighs.

Hope always pulls Josie into a kiss after defeating a monster. It’s to celebrate the fact that they’re safe and to remind herself that they are alive but also because Josie has a very specific taste after those encounters. It’s after one such instance that Hope finally tells her about it. She all but looses herself in the kiss and when she pulls back, she lets her forehead rest against Josie’s.

“You always taste like the burnt edges of a marshmallow after a fight.” And it’s true, even when Josie doesn’t cast a fire spell.

“Really?” Josie gives her a confused look, still a bit breathless from the kiss.

“Yeah.” Hope smiles. “I really like it.”

She can see a hundred thoughts running behind Josie’s eyes, so she distracts her, going in for another kiss, and then another and another.

Josie’s hands often wind their way into Hope’s hair when they kiss, and Hope is weak for it. That light scrape of blunt nails against her scalp has Hope suppressing small moans and pressing even closer to Josie.

Some days, any small movement brings Hope’s attention to Josie’s lips. Her tongue darts out to lick them or she presses them together in that overwhelmingly cute way she tends to, and all Hope wants is to pull her up to her room and kiss her until her lips are kiss-bruised and her pupils are blow wide.

Siphoning from Hope's hands becomes an increasingly rare occurrence. When they are not in immediate danger, Hope looks forward to Josie needing magic. She looks forward to it because it means Josie gives her a small smile and leans closer. It means she places a hand on the side of Hope's face and pulls her towards her. It means Hope gets to feel Josie press their lips together and the tug of magic that accompanies it.

There’s this bubbling sort of happiness that Hope feels whenever she and Josie are laughing together. She kisses her then too. It isn't anything more than a press of lips that are struggling to stifle giggles, but it makes Hope's heart melt all the same.

When Hope kisses Josie, she finds that all her surroundings dissolve to nothing. On one occasion, Hope doesn't notice that it had started raining until she pulls away for a second and is met with the sight of Josie with her hair is plastered to her face. And the rain doesn't make her rush for cover. She watches the droplets sliding down Josie's face, before leaning back in and tasting the fresh rain on Josie lips. The water is soaking through her clothes and chilling her skin but the warmth of her lips against Josie's and the heat Hope feels on every inch of skin that’s touching her more than makes up for it.

There are times when Hope feels like she's living in the third person, watching someone else live her life. But when Josie's lips are on hers, she feels completely and utterly grounded.


End file.
